The Devil Saved my Life
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Daisy Johnson gets saved by the "Good Samaritan" while infiltrating a Watchdog hideout. There will be a sequel called "Now it's my turn to save his." Hope you enjoy!


Daisy Johnson (aka) Quake is sitting in her van outside of an abandoned warehouse in a little town in Texas. She set up a network on her computer that would alert her of any watchdog activities, she got a hit that a group of watch dogs were inside that warehouse. They had already spread their operation throughout the world: Japan,Germany, Russia, Cairo, and more.

She would always have Robbie with her when it comes to the Watchdogs but he was in Hell. So Daisy took it upon herself to keep fighting. A few months ago after Robbie went through the portal to take care of the dark-hold, Daisy left Shield to go fight the remaining Watch Dogs. She told her team that she will only come of its an absolutely EMERGENCY! after she made it clear she packed her bag and left SHIELD.

Now she was getting ready to infiltrate the hideout, she checked her watch to see it was time as she got up and went to the back of her van to get ready. She wasn't wearing her SHIELD issue suit. She was in black ripped-up skinny jeans, boots, and a black tank-top along with her leather jacket. After she put on her gauntlets she opened door and looked around to make sure it was clear. She got out closed the door then run across the dead quiet street, it was 9:00 at night so nobody would see her, besides she's wearing black.

When she made it across the street she leaned up against the wall of the wear house as she looked to her right to see a door with a square window looking in. So she slowly moved against the wall to look through the window. When she did she estimated they were like 10-15 Watchdogs inside the warehouse. She position herself in front of the door, took a deep breath as she raised her arm and sent a quake that blasted the door inward as she ran in and started fighting the Watchdogs.

It felt like forever, but it has only been 10 minutes and Daisy was still fighting the Watchdogs, in the 10 minute span of the fighting she has gotten: a cut lip from when a watchdog punched her, some bruised ribs from a kick she received, she was only gonna use her powers unless it was absolutely necessary. She was so busy fighting the group in front of her she didn't pay attention to the group of watchdogs that was behind her as one of then stabbed her in the back of her shoulder as she screamed and went down she used her right arm to catch herself. She yelled making her back arched when she received a kick to the back making her fall completely.

She winced as she propped herself up on her wounded left arm just enough for her to move her right arm from under her and sent a quake towards the watch dogs knocking them out. She winced when she turned on her bruised back and sent a quake towards the group behind her also knocking them out just enough time for her to get up, or at least try to.

After a few failed attempts Daisy hissed as she sat up with her left arm against her chest she looked to see the watch dogs were getting up as well. She used her good arm and winced as she got to her feet staggering a little and slowly backs away, she winced when her bruised back made contact with a nearby wall. The watchdogs were coming at her with bottles, guns, bats, and knifes. She was gonna send a quake their way when *CRASH* she along with the watchdogs looked up to see a flaming headed thing getting off of his motorcycle.

He was dressed in leather with spikes and watched as he grabbed the chain and swing it off his shoulder lighting it up. Daisy didn't know what to think, she thought Robbie was still in Hell, but something tells her this thing isn't Robbie, but somehow she knows this person or a thing. She was brought out of her thoughts by screaming and grunting as she seen the flaming headed thing fight half of the watchdogs as she looked to see a small group in front of her.

She grabbed ahold of the knife and took a few deep breaths as she grunted yanking it out and dropping it making a *clink* noise. She winced as she pushed herself off the wall and got back the fight totally forgetting her left arm.

Before Daisy knew it, it was over as she was breathing heavily and in pain. She groaned and place her right hand on her wound to stop the bleeding looked to the flaming headed person as flesh returned to the face that has blue eyes and black jet hair. Daisy was curious of this person as she asked, "Who are you?"

"Johnny. Johnny Blaze" Johnny replies as he walked up to her.

Daisy let out a weak smile as she replies, "Daisy. Daisy Johnson." She got dizzy as she staggered back and was up leaning against the wall.

Johnny runs over to Daisy and caught her as he gently help her sit down against the wall and got down as he says, "Hey, You Okay?"

Daisy nodded and replies, "Not really. But I'll live."

Johnny replies, "Here let me take you somewhere where i can fix you up." Daisy wanted to protest saying she was fine but she was too tired so she gave in as she nodded and felt being gently lifted up as she winced at the movement.

Johnny put her good arm around him as he helps her over to his bike. Once Daisy was secured on his bike Johnny got on himself started it up once he felt Daisy's good arm around his waist he took off heading towards the only place where nobody will find them.

**At the old Cemetery**

Johnny pulled up to the same cemetery where he met Carter Slade/Ghost rider. He shot off the engine as he got off and gently helped Daisy off then he helped her inside the chapel. He set her down in the same chair he sat in when he got injured on his first night as Ghost Rider as he went to the back room and retrieved the First Aid kit along with a bottle of scotch. Once he came back he handed the bottle to Daisy as she chuckled and says, "Nice." She took the bottle and opened it as she took a swing letting the burning liquid go down her throat.

"Now, i'm gonna take off you jacket so i can look at the damage. Okay." Johnny replied as he sat down behind her, she nodded as Johnny carefully took off her jacket making Daisy hissed in pain as he focused on cleaning and stitching up her wound.

After a few minutes Daisy was still curious about this man so she asked, "So Blaze! How did you become Ghost Rider?"

Johnny wasn't surprised when she asked him that because he knows that Daisy rode with a rider, he can sense it. He sighs as he applied some anesthetic on the wound making Daisy hissed and replies, "Sorry, anyways I was a kid. You know how kids makes Mistakes. But my father had cancer, then a stranger approached me and offered to make my dad as healthy as a horse, at first i didn't believe it but somehow he convinced me, so i took the deal and the next morning my dad was just as The Devil said he would be "As healthy as a horse". But during our show he was killed. So from that day on i was carrying this curse in me. When i did everything he told me to do he said he could take away the curse and give it to someone else, but i kept it so i could use it against him."

Daisy was stunned by the story as she asked, "Did it work? Did you use it against The Devil himself?"

Johnny replies, "I Don't know, never got a chance. If it wasn't for Carter Slade then i wouldn't have never understood about what i was and what i was capable of doing."

Daisy asked, "Carter Slade? Who's that?"

Johnny had just started stitching her wound when he replies, "He was a Ghost Rider like me, back in the old West. He was greedy and made a deal with The Devil himself, he taught me everything about the legend of the Ghost Rider."

Daisy nodded and replies, "Wow! Some back story."

Johnny had applied the gauze and secure it with tape when he says, "Yeah. What about you Flower, What's your backstory?" All throughout the night that's what they been doing, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Daisy was impressed after Johnny told her about the Legends of The Ghost Rider.

"There you go Flower." Johnny said as he got done stitching and bandaging her wound. He looked at the time and says, "We better get to bed it's getting late.'

Daisy nodded and says, "Thanks Blaze. But don't you have that night job?"

Johnny nodded as he says, "Nope. For once he's taking the night off." They both chuckled as Johnny went to the closet and came back carrying a pillow and blanket as he made up the couch. When it was done Daisy says, "Thanks again Johnny."

Johnny nodded as he watched her lay down and get under the covers as he says, "Well, with Robbie in Hell, you gonna need someone to watch after you."

Daisy perked up at the sound of Robbie's name and says, "Wait! You know Robbie?"

Johnny nodded as he sat down by Daisy's feet and says, "Yeah, i was the one that gave him the Rider in the first place."

Daisy replies, "So! Your the Good Samaritan that saved Robbie and his brother."

Johnny shrugged and replies, "I wouldn't call me a Good Samaritan, I was in the neighborhood and heard his call so I gave him what he wanted Vengeance for his brother. He also told me about your Death wish you had."

Daisy tensed at that as she says, "Um…..yeah! You heard about that huh?"

Johnny nodded and replies, "Yep. I also know what your death wish was about, and let me tell you it wasn't your fault, and the rider says your innocent."

Daisy nodded and says, "I realized that. When i first met Robbie i didn't understand anything that was going on. Now spending time with him fighting the Watch dogs, I finally understood everything."

Johnny replies, "Well, we all make mistakes or bad judgement. I also noticed that the Rider is kinda different in a way."

Daisy says, "I think i know why. While we was fighting in the scrapyard he had me pinned down by a rack as he got down i said "Do it I deserve it" I think that's what changed him, because he got up and left me."

Johnny replies, "Daisy, the Rider only goes after guilty people, people who spilt innocent blood. He knew that you wasn't guilty and that's why he left you alone."

Daisy nodded and says, "You Know, Robbie never told me that your a charmer."

Johnny laughed as he replies, "I don't know about that." He looks at the time and says, "Well you better get some sleep and i will see you in the morning." He got up as he cut out the lamp beside the couch and makes his way to the other room shutting the door. Daisy started thinking about everything Johnny told her, she smiled at the thought of Robbie asking Johnny to look out for her. With that in mind she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Morning**

It was the next morning when Daisy woke up to the smell of breakfast, at first she didn't know where she was but everything from yesterday came back to her as he relaxed and opened her eyes to see Johnny cooking. She winced as she sat up swinged her legs over the couch and stretched as she gasp at the sudden pain in her shoulder as she remembered of being stabbed.

"Yeah i should've warned ya to not stretch you'll rip out the stitched." Johnny said as he turned around carrying 2 plates of Pancakes. He handed one to Daisy as he sat down in the chair across from the couch.

She took a bite as she says, "Yeah, Forgot that i got stabbed. So how long have you been the rider."

Johnny took a bite of his food and replies, "A long time. So how long have you had your powers?"

Daisy replies, "For about 2 years, early on my powers were still growing to the point that my feelings or emotions are what triggers my powers, but i got control of it. Point is if i use my powers without my gauntlets if I use my powers too much without those gauntlets then i could break every bone in my body and be crippled for life."

Johnny whistled and replies, "Damn Flower, looks like you found out the Negative part of your powers."

"Yeah i did. But there is nothing that can be done about it." Daisy said as she got done eating the last of her breakfast and set it down beside her on the couch. She looked at the time and says, "I better get going, if i am gonna track more Watch dogs."

Johnny replies, "Sorry Flower, but your staying here that shoulder needs to heal before you can fight again."

"And how long will that be?" Daisy asked.

Johnny replies, "Only until tomorrow. Your shoulder should be partially healed by then."

Daisy nodded and replies, "I can't Johnny. Inhumans, people like me are being killed by the Watch dogs and i'm the only person who could stop them from hurting people like me, if i am not out there stopping them, who knows what can happen. They had already spread their operation all over the world."

Johnny sighs and replies, "Your Right. Just want to make sure you don't die because Robbie would kill me if anything happened to you, you know us Riders can be very protective of those who we like."

Daisy gave a nervous chuckle and replies, "W…...What? What do you mean?"

Johnny gave her a look and replies, "I know he likes you Flower, I also know that you like him as well."

Daisy sighs and replies, "It's that obvious Huh?"

"That and because The Rider can sense it." Johnny replies as he got up took both of their plates and put them in the sink. "If the bond is strong enough then the Rider can feel when you are in trouble."

Daisy was confused and replies, "What do you mean bond?"

Johnny turns around and says, "If a human spends enough time with the host of the Rider, like Robbie for an example, you two form a bond that will make him feel whenever you're in trouble."

Daisy was stunned and replies, "Wow! So there's more to the rider then just Vengeance."

Johnny nodded and says, "Believe it or not even with the rider, the host can still feel love." He grabbed his boots and says, "Come on. I'll take you back to your van."

Daisy nodded as she got up and slowly put on her jacket and her boots. When she was ready Johnny got his keys as they both went out the door. Daisy whistled when she looked at his motorcycle and says, "Damn Blaze, nice ride."

Johnny smirked and replies, "Thanks it was my father's." He got first "Let's Ride." He started it up as she got on behind him and took off to the direction of her van.

When they made it back to her van, Johnny pulled up beside it and says, "Here we are."

Daisy got off and says, "Thanks Johnny for your help and for stitching me up."

"Your Welcome. In case you ever need or anything." Johnny said when he took out a piece of paper and pen as he write down his number and gave it to her, "That's my number, and i will help you with the Watch dogs, the Rider has been itching for some souls"

"Thanks." Daisy took the number as she went around the front of the van got in the driver seat and started it up. She looked up and seen Johnny driving away. Daisy went the opposite way thinking if she was ever gonna see him again in the future.

**That's it for this story. There will be a second version called "Now it's my turn to save his." It's gonna be slow process considering i'm still planning it out. Thank You!**


End file.
